1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer devices and, more particularly but not exclusively, to communication of error information at a mobile device.
2. Background Art
Mobile computing and communications platforms, such as smartphones and tablets, typically consist of a host agent and hardware components including one or more storage devices. Communications between the host and such hardware components are often based on the definition of an interface, including controller logic to implement the interface and an associated software stack to control the communication.
The Universal Protocol (UniPro℠) class of such interfaces—e.g., based on any of various UniPro℠ standards of the MIPI® Alliance—variously include a layered protocol stack providing a general purpose, error-handling, high speed solution for interconnecting a broad range of components, as well as supporting different types of traffic including control messages, bulk data transfer and packetized streaming. In existing UniPro℠ communication techniques, data frames are exchanged between a host agent and a memory or other component controlled that mobile device. Error handling mechanisms according to UniPro℠ standards support the communication of a negative acknowledgement (NAC) from a protocol stack of host controller logic to a memory or other component controlled that mobile device.